The invention relates to a extractor tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool which is particularly well suited for removing plastic rivets, dry wall anchors, and other items which have a head that is nearly flush with the surface to be removed.
Countless fastening devices are used to secure surfaces together. In particular, bolt and nut arrangements are used for temporary fastening, while rivets are used for permanent fastening.
In certain applications, plastic rivets are used for semi-permanent installations. That is, situations where the connection is intended to be permanent, and cosmetically attractive, but which must sometimes be removed for servicing. Frequently, automotive applications use plastic rivets for the attachment of interior fixtures, carpeting, upholstery, and the like. Such Nylon rivets and buttons often have a broad head which blends easily with a carefully styled interior. However, removal of these rivets, either for replacement of interior panels, upholstery, or headliners xe2x80x94or temporarily while laying wiringxe2x80x94is often difficult. When attempting to use conventional pliers, wrenches, and vice-grips it is common to damage or destroy the plastic rivet, and scratch or mar the surface from which it is being removed.
Conventional pliers fail to have the ability to get under a broad, flush, rivet, with little or no free edge or lip. In this regard, devices have been devised which attempt to aid in the removal of bolts, staples, push pins, and the like. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,119 to Diederichs, U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,164 to Kluglein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,083 to Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,505 to Braun, U.S. Pat, No. 4,542,669 to Roux, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,236 to Bickler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,491 to Boenko et al. each disclose various attempts at solutions for various fastener removal problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,519 to Garcia discloses a fastener removal tool which is intended for use in removing headed plastic fasteners. Garcia teaches the importance of a round groove, created by two arcuate grooves in each of the jaws to grab around the stem of the fastener, in the belief that it is better to grab around the stem under the head than the shaft. However, in the case of most plastic rivets, it is better to grasp and compress the stem in order to allow its removal in such a way that the plastic rivet does not break, and can be re-used.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an extractor device which allows broad headed plastic rivets, anchors, and the like to be easily removed without harming the surface upon which it is mounted. Accordingly, the extractor has a pair of jaws which are configured so as to allow the head to be undermined despite little or no edge or lip.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an extractor device which allows the rivets to be removed without harming them, and thus allows the rivets to be re-used. Accordingly, the jaws have toothed inner surfaces which allow the stem of the rivet to grabbed so that the rivet may be removed in a non-destructive manner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an extractor device which is configured to xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d it""s way underneath the rivet. Accordingly, the jaws are tapered toward the distal end inward laterally and between the bottom and top surfaces toward the distal end.
The invention is a extractor tool, for removing plastic rivets, anchors, and the like, which have a broad head and a stem, having a proximal end, a distal end, a first part and a second part. Each of the first part and second part have a handle at the distal end, a jaw at the proximal end, and a mid portion therebetween. The first part and second part are pivotally connected at the mid portion and are capable of entering an open position and a closed position. Each jaw is angled upward from the mid portion, has an upper surface, a substantially perpendicular inner surface, and an intermediate portion angled between the upper portion and inner surface. The jaws have intermeshing teeth between the first surface and second surface which meet with substantially no space therebetween when in the closed position. The jaws have a forward portion fully at the distal end which is angled to the more proximal portion of the jaw so that it extends at a substantially ten degree angle to the mid portion.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.